A Past Revelation
by thatfreakbellaR
Summary: Toby tells Spencer a heart wrenching secret involving Ezra. One-shot. A way I think that the ezrA reveal could play out (but won't!).


Spencer stared at the TV. She turned the volume up when the rain was blocking the sound out. She grabbed a jacket and put it over her black tank top. She fixed her sweat pants. The room was so dim and disappointing. Right when her TV show took a break for an advertisement, there was a knock at her door. She got up and opened it.

Her boyfriend stood in the doorway, his jacket soaked with raindrops.

"Toby? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I have to talk to you," he said. "Are your parents home?"

"No... they're in London for a business trip," she responded. "You can come inside."

"Thanks," he said, and kicked his shoes off.

Spencer closed the door, not wanting any water to get into her house. She allowed Toby to sit down on the couch, and she sat next to him. She muted the TV.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, and touched his arm gently. "You look nervous."

"I am," he said.

He kissed her lips suddenly. She pulled away, surprised by the kiss.

"Tobes," she said his nick name. "Talk!"

"Do you remember that time... when I left?" he asked, itching his head a little.

She hated thinking of that time, but she nodded her head.

"How could I forget?" she asked, staring at the floor.

He felt guilty, but all he did was sigh.

"Spencer, I haven't been completely honest with you about that time that I was working with A," Toby confessed, and states at the floor. Spencer looked at him, puzzled and frustrated. He continued, "I know some things that I didn't, and couldn't tell you, but now I need to tell you, because it's becoming unsafe again."

"It's always been unsafe!" Spencer yelled. "Toby, whatever it is, I don't know why you've been keeping it a secret. You need to tell me now."

"I couldn't tell you earlier, because he knew that I knew what he was doing," Toby whispered. "I saw him that night, when I was talking to Mona. I couldn't miss his face, and I know that it was him. I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. I thought he was gone, but he's back now, and that's why it's dangerous."

"Who did you see?" Spencer asked, grabbing his arm. "Toby, you need to tell me. Please, just be honest with me and tell me everything you know!"

"I saw him that night," he repeated. He added something crucial the next time, "I saw Ezra Fitz."

_"I stepped into the RV. Mona asked me to meet her there. I came a little bit early, since I'd left my house early. I guess that he wasn't finished with his business, because he freaked out when he saw me. I saw Ezra Fitz's face, working on the computer in the RV. I didn't say anything to him. He knew that I saw him. He shut the computer down and ran out of the RV. I didn't want to say anything. I was going to tell you, but we had already broken up at that point. When I heard that he and Aria had ended their relationship, I thought everyone was safe again. He threatened that I couldn't tell anyone before the night where we got back together at the motel."_

"Toby, that can't be true," Spencer shook her head. "What motive would Ezra have? He loves Aria!"

"I thought so, too. But Spencer, it's not safe. He's A, and a real one," Toby said, sighing. "He's back together with Aria now, too. I saw them kissing at the Brew this morning, and I knew that I had to tell you about who Ezra really is. She's close to A! He's dangerous."

Spencer didn't want to believe it. She hugged Toby tightly.

"This is horrible," she said, holding on to her boyfriend.

"There has to be something that attaches him to Alison," Toby said.

Spencer thought hard about it. How could Ezra be connected to Alison? She couldn't think of anything that really made any sense whatsoever.

Then she thought back... the lair! There had to be some evidence there.

"Toby, I need to ask for a favor from you," she said.

"Anything," he looked at her sincerely.

"We have to drive back to Ravenswood. I know where one of A's lairs is. That day that I went to Ravenswood with my friends, we found the lair," Spencer said.

"You mean that creepy town that you and I went to together?" Toby asked. "Spence, that place is dangerous and creepy. I don't know..."

"Trust me, we need to," Spencer said. "Hanna has a diary from the lair. I think that we might need that, too. If we can just go back, I think we can piece everything together and see if it connects with Ezra. I don't think it will."

"If you're sure..." Toby began.

"I am," Spencer confidently said.

* * *

"Spencer?" Hanna asked when she opened the door. "Toby? What's going on?"

"Hanna, this is important. We need that diary that you found from A's lair in Ravenswood," Spencer explained. "We're going back to Ravenswood. Are you going to come with us?"

"Hell yes," Hanna said. "Should I call Emily and Aria?"

"No, not Aria," Spencer said. "You can call Emily. Hanna... um, the reason I don't want Aria to come is that... Toby saw Ezra when he was working with Mona... and now we think that Ezra's A. Now really isn't the time for us to tell Aria. She'll get all defensive if we accuse him. They just got back together."

"Ezra can't be A!" Hanna shook her head. "That's crazy. Toby, you must have seen something wrong."

"No, I know what I saw," Toby said. "Ezra Fitz was there, and he's A."

* * *

Emily had joined them. Hanna had explained the theory of Ezra being A. At first, Emily didn't believe her, but she agreed to at least try to help out. The four of them drove to Ravenswood, and the three girls looked for the lair that Red Coat had led them to during their trip and investigation in Ravenswood the other day.

"We're here, and nothing," Emily says. "Ezra would never do that to Aria!"

"The key to the diary has to be here somewhere," Toby said, sighing. "If we could crack this thing open, we could read what's inside, and find out who it connects to."

"What? That's what you want! Leave it to me, I can pick locks," Hanna laughed, and took the diary from him.

Spencer opened every closet she could.

"These men's suits could be Ezra's," Spencer said. "They look formal enough."

"That isn't enough to prove that he's A!" Emily argued, not wanting Aria to have heartbreak.

"I got it!" Hanna proudly exclaimed.

The three others turned to her in excitement. They flipped to the first page.

_"Rosewood I_

_I could write a poem to talk about this girl, but I don't think I want to. This girl with her blonde locks and blue eyes, she looks like an angel. I would think that she was an angel, if I didn't know her personally. She's a devil, and that's why I'll do what I do. I don't even know why I write a diary. It's just evidence. But, I need somewhere to log my thoughts. I love you, Alison."_

"That proves nothing at all," Emily said.

"Okay, maybe, but just keep reading," Spencer said, and flipped the page.

_"Rosewood II_

_I met a girl. Alison liked this girl. I think that knowing her would be quite helpful, hmm? She could lure Alison back to me. I kissed her. It wasn't like the way that Alison kissed me, but it was something. Scratch that, she's a pretty nice kisser. Never mind that. I'm an emotional wreck, of course I have to write out my damned thoughts on a piece of notebook paper, but screw me! I'm a wreck. I'm a god damn wreck. I'm pretty sure I'm crazy."_

"Ezra's A," Spencer agreed with Toby now. "It makes sense. Poems? Meeting a girl that's friends with Alison? It makes sense to me. Ezra and Alison had a romantic connection."

_"Rosewood III_

_I don't get why Alison's so afraid of me now. She said she loved me, and now she's running away from me? She's the god damn one that told me that she's pregnant! I'm sorry for not throwing a party to celebrate getting a very young girl pregnant. I don't want to name the other girl, because if someone ever finds this, it would be easy evidence. But, I can tell you that she's beautiful. She's like the Juliet to my Romeo, even though my heart's set on Alison. Maybe this other girl, maybe she's worth it. I can never ever write here again, sorry. I would burn this thing so it goes to hell, but I won't. I just can't write here again. If I'm too specific, the person reading this may know who I am."_

"It's got to be Ezra," Toby said.

"But we're not sure of it," Emily said. "I know it seems like he is, but..."

"I don't want to risk putting Aria in danger, Emily," Spencer said. "Someone needs to tell her, but who? No one wants to be the one to tell her."

"So what do we do now?" Hanna asked.


End file.
